Hide and Seek
by AwesomeRedVampire
Summary: Vancha and Gannen are playing in the swamp when a sudden storm forces them to take shelter in a seemingly abandoned hut where their destiny's change.  This story was made by myself and Vampanezegirl97.


**I do not own any of these characters only darren shan does.**

**Hide and Seek**

Chapter 1

"Vancha, where are you?" a voice called out in the forest. "This isn't funny anymore." Gannen, Vancha, and some of the village children were playing hide and seek in the forest and it was Gannen's turn to find everybody. Vancha was the only one that was left to find and he had chosen to hide in the darkest, scariest part of the forest. Vancha was hiding in an abandoned fox burrow that was hidden under a dead tree stump. Poor little Gannen had been looking for Vancha for at least half an hour and he was getting worried and vary scared. The other children were helping Gannen in his search but they were farther back. No one had wanted to even go into that part of the forest. Rumor had it that an evil witch lived deep in the near by swamp and she likes to eat little children.

Gannen looked up at the sky and saw that not only was it getting really dark but that it was going to rain soon. He really didn't want to be trapped outside in the rain at night looking for his brother. Gannen was getting closer to Vancha and the swamp. Gannen walked up to the swamps edge and prayed that Vancha hadn't been hiding in the water and drowned. As Gannen was looking at the waters surface, Vancha took the opportunity and snuck up on his little brother and screamed "BOO!"

Gannen jumped and turned at the same time resulting in him slipping on the wet ground and falling into the water.

"Vancha! That wasn't funny!" Gannen shouted covered in mud and slimy green plants. Vancha was rolling on the ground laughing at how funny Gannen looked. Vancha was getting his clothes wet, but he didn't care.

"That was hilarious! You should have seen the look on your face," he hooted struggling to compose himself. "Mama's going to be mad that you fell in the swamp and now smell like dead fish and swamp gas."

"Mama's going to be mad at **YOU** because if you hadn't been this far in the swamp, this never would have happened," Gannen said. "Now give me a hand out of here. I think I'm stuck."

"Fine, give me your hand," Vancha said reaching for his brother. As Vancha was getting ready to pull Gannen out, Vancha found himself getting pulled into the water. He yelled before he hit the water and cutting his face on a stick. Vancha had been pulled into the water that was mostly mud and slimy plants. Vancha cleared as much of the mud off that he could and he looked at a grinning Gannen.

"That wasn't funny I hope you know. And you cut my face ruining my good looks."

"This just means that we're even now. When you scared me, I think that I twisted my leg," Gannen said grinning wider. "Besides I think that the scratch might attract more girls anyway."

"You think so?" Vancha asked getting up and helping Gannen out.

"Yeah, I really think-" Gannen frowned over Vancha's shoulder "Has that always been there?"

"Has what ever been where?" Vancha asked confused.

"That hut back there," he said pointing.

"There's nothing really there, is there?" Vancha asked doubtfully.

"I'm serious, look. I didn't think that anyone would be crazy enough to live back here."

Vancha turned and looked. To his great surprise there really was a hut. It looked old but sturdy.

"Let's take a closer look," Vancha said. "I want to see if there's anything in there."

"That might be the witches' hut," Gannen whispered.

"There's no such thing as witches," Vancha said.

"But we really should go back home. It's almost sun down and mama's gonna wander where we've been," Gannen said trying to reason with his brother.

Vancha sighed. "Fine, we can leave. But I want to come back out here and see what's in that hut."

"Fine, But we might want to find somewhere to wash before we go into the house or mama's gonna roast us alive."

"I think that there's a lake close to here. If we hurry we can jump into the water and be home before mama notices."

"You're going to have to help me," Gannen said. "I'm serious about my leg."

"Fine, I'll carry you. We can just tell mama that we were playing and you fell in a hole."

"Let's get going," Gannen said climbing onto Vancha's back. "I think that it's starting to rain."

As if to prove his point, the rain fell and it fell hard, socking the two boys instantly.

"Well, at least now we don't have to worry about jumping in the lake," Gannen said.

"Yeah, but if we don't get out of this soon, we're going to get really sick," Vancha said. "We need to get out of this."

"We're still really far from home and I think that the others already left."

"Not surprising. Those guys are cowards," Vancha said. "Let's head into that hut."

Vancha carried Gannen as quickly and carefully as he could as he made his way to the hut. It looked small, barely big enough for the two of them. It also looked like it was abandoned because there were holes in the roof that was made out of swamp grass. The hut looked like it was about to collapse at any moment, like the slightest breeze could blow it over.

"I don't like this place, Vancha," Gannen whispered. "I get the feeling that this place is very dangerous."

"It's just a hut and there's no way that we can make it home now. It's starting to rain harder. We've just got to put up with it for just a little longer." Vancha said walking up to the door.

To be continued


End file.
